ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate XLR8 (Earth-110)
Ultimate XLR8 is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an evolved Kineceleran from the planet Kinet in Ben 10: Omnitrix Wielder. He is the ultimate form of XLR8. Appearance Ultimate XLR8 has a more bulky build than before. All the blue parts of skin are now red, and his outfit is different. It is in the same shape as his base form’s original series appearance but is now a very dark green. His shoulders now have sharp, black, pauldron-like extensions with sharp white edges, but they are a natural part of his physiology. He now has four finger-claws on each hand and they are longer than before. His tail is longer, and his shoulder pauldrons flatten into his back just above its base. There are two hexagonal red markings on each side of his torso below the armpits. His clothing is outlined in white markings where it meets his red skin. His visor’s face plate is now a light green and glows constantly. Powers and Abilities Ultimate XLR8's powers and feats have lead to many criminals becoming outright afraid of him. * Ultimate XLR8’s friction manipulation abilities are far superior to those of his pre-evolved form. His top running speed has been upgraded to 24,000 mph, and he can move his limbs fast enough to launch hundreds of punches, kicks, and tail strikes per second. His agility has also been upgraded. * Ultimate XLR8 is strong enough to shatter steel beams with his limbs or tail, and his incredible attack speed only amplifies this strength. * Ultimate XLR8’s stamina is such that he can fight for hours without showing signs of fatigue. * Ultimate XLR8 is even more durable than before. His senses are now amplified, granting him incredible eyesight, hearing, and balance. * Ultimate XLR8 possesses high dexterity, allowing him to operate complex machinery and perform fine-motor tasks at extremely high speeds and with perfect accuracy. His thinking speeds have have gone up considerably, granting him a form of enhanced intelligence. His reflexes are also heightened. * Ultimate XLR8 can jump high enough to clear tall buildings without having to run up the walls. * Ultimate XLR8’s tail is prehensile and can wrap around other objects. * Ultimate XLR8’s claws are sharp, tough and scissor-like, ideal for slicing through most materials. * By running at top speed in a small circle or by spinning his body at similar speeds, Ultimate XLR8 can create a vacuum that sucks air into the sky, resulting in miniature tornadoes that can easily lift and spin a To’Kustar. * Ultimate XLR8 can vibrate his very molecules at absurd speeds, allowing him to phase through certain substances and cause pain to his enemies by passing through them. * Ultimate XLR8 can generate massive amounts of static electricity when he runs. He can also absorb any electricity sent his way. Ultimate XLR8 can then pulse this stored electricity through his skin in a devastating electrical attack. He can also channel the electricity through anything he touches to shock enemies from a distance if they touch something that conducts electricity. Equipment * Helmet and Visor: Ultimate XLR8’s helmet has an upgraded HUD (Heads-up Display) that can help him cope with any extra sensory input he cannot handle by himself while at the same time showing demographic details of his environment. Weaknesses * Holding down Ultimate XLR8’s tail prevents him from running. * Ultimate XLR8 is fast enough to run on water, but his sense of balance and physiology make it impossible for him to swim. * Even with his improved HUD, Ultimate XLR8’s enhanced senses make him weak to sensory attacks. While he is fast enough to outrun sound waves, he is extremely vulnerable to sudden flashes of very bright light. Appearances *Happy Hunting Part 2 *Under the Midnight Sun *For the Sake of Ship *Hard Luck *Into the Maelstrom *Fall of the Omnitrix Wielder *Omniverse Armageddon Part 2 Trivia *Ultimate XLR8 was originally supposed to be responsible for Ben 10,000's off-screen mutilation of Vilgax in the original series, but that plot line was dropped, as it was too gruesome. Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Kinecelerans Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Dinosaur Aliens Category:Evolved Aliens Category:Ultimate Forms Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Senses Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Electric Aliens